Little Highschool of horrors
by Sabaku no Kiri
Summary: The NAruto CHaracters land themselves in Perrysburg highschool. Forced to fit in with the idiots that roam the school. they will be divided, hearts will be broken and the band Geeks will rise above the rest. And Soulja boy gets involved HOW?
1. Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- SLAM. Thud...

Thoses are the sounds of a sleepy Kiri two weeks before school.

Meet me:  
Name: Hikari Kiri  
age: 15  
grade:Sophmore  
other: Clarinet section leader  
status: Taken

I groanded getting my clothes on. Shorts and a tanktop works. "Socks socks...GOD DAMN THEM WHERE'D THEY GO!" I yelled i looked for a bit and then "oh" they were on my bed. "heheh I knew that" Luckly my shoes were downstairs. I walked down, Tripping in the process and having my brother laugh at me. BUT soo I smelt the soft fluffy and syurpy PANCAKES. there they were, on the table. "MINE!" i yelled as i jumped in the chair stuffing my face. "KATHRYN! STOP ACTING LIKE A CAVEMAN" my mother yelled "Oh those by the way were for Lao." "vey weoar?" "Kathryn" i swallowed them and looked at the pancakes i had just mauled "Well they were good." i said looking down... ahhh what the heck. i finished them off. My mom glared at me "Did you forget that Tsuki is taking you out in celebration..." "OH SHIIIIITAKI MUSHROOMS. yeah! uuuh yesssss" "HEY KIRI COME ON! GET UP LETS GO!" yelled my old section leader. "TIME TO GO BYE!" i yelled running out the door and jumping into the car.

"She forgot her clarinet didn't she" Tsuki said "Here" my mom said handing it to her. BEEP BEEP , I honked the horn. "HURRY UP! IM HUNGRY" I yelled. "thats hard to believe because she ate a plate of pancakes already" my mom mumbled. Tsuki laughed and got in the car.

meet tsuki:

Age: older than me  
grade: freshman in college  
other: my old section leader, cool

"so where is your clarinet" Tsuki asked. "SHIT!wegottagobackandand-" "Dude, calm down i have it" she handed me it. "MINE" i yelled grabbing it and hissing like a catr for no reason "Okay meow!" we laughed, We ended up getting Burger King, yumm chicken buscit. she dropped me of at the school aka: jail and i walked in.

"AND THE CLARINET SECTION LEADER, KNOWN FOR HER LATENESS KIRI HIKARI" said the announcer- i mean boyfriend, Kyoro. "Shut up, im not late im early! only you and i are here so HA" i yelled

Meet Kyoro

age:16  
grade: junior  
Other:Trumpet asstsiant section leader and my boyfriend

"shleuder is here (sounds like she-lead(not the stuf in a pencel)-er)" "and bently and jason?" "Yeah" I jumped upa nd ran to the band office "IIIIIIII'MMMMM BAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKK" Yelled really loudly they all jumped "Oh no scott you made her section leader! this will be a bad year" said jason jordan my old band director. "Thanks Jason, Oh Kiri this is our new student teacher Kabuto" schleuder pointed at the man. He had silver hair held up in a ponytail with glasses. Oddball Remember that kiri... "Hehe KABUTO I CHOOSE YOU! Nice name buddy was your mom on crack when she named you?" "Shut up, where i come from your a village." "Cool a village in my honor" I said. All he did was glare. I was given the music that the seniors pick and looked at them.

"go go go (Fighting dreamers), pain (3 days grace) and I hate everything about you, nice nice" we talked for a bit then all of the targets- i mean freshmeat- i mean freshmen, arrived. "Hey freshmen sele down" i said, it didn't work"freshmen" i said louder, still nothing... "OI FROSH LISTEN UP OR WE'LL FAIL YOU ALL" i yelled, it caught everyones attenion. "Ok welcome to marching band, i'd like to introduce our section leaders-" "HEY SORRY IM LATE!... and i don't need to be here til next week right..." said a voice i knew oh so well "Misty you can help me tourcher- i mean teach the frosh to march." i said sweetly "goody for me" Misty said sarasticaly. After introducing everyone the kids went to their section leader.

"I ONLY HAVE 5!" I said shocked. "whats wrong woth 5 of us" asked my friend amy "well there was 9 last year so i was hoping for more... I MEAN LOOK AT THE TRUMPETS!" They all looked over to see 10 trumpets. "humph" Misty ... uh humphed. "So when do we go out?" "NOW!"

We all walked out to the painted practice field. "Now today Misty Jason and I will be teaching you to march 8 to 5." THey looked confused. "8 steps for 5 yards" jason said "oooooh" they stepped on the field and we walked. "1 2 3 4 5 6 7 HIT" We (Me misty and jason) said. The calrinets are actually fast learners. They could already march 8 to 5. We worked on marching til 10:30 then we had break til 11 then... funDEMONtals (fundementals).

Since I'm a lazy-ass im not gonna write them. LUNCH!!

In Misty's moms car. "So how many clarinets are there." "only 5" i said unhappily "And flutes?" Misty's mom asked "We have 3" said Inura Bakies

Meet Inura

Age:15  
Grade: sophmore  
status: Flute assistant section leader (Not by much)  
Other: Smart, blonde and SLOW! very slow...

"one more than last year" said Misty's mom "Amen" we all said for no reason. Whan we got to the house i ran to the back taking off my shirt and shorts and dove into the pool. (HAHA I HAVE A SWIMSUIT!) then milli-seconds later "GERANAMOOOOOOOOO!" SPLASH! "TOUCHDOWN BY BALL CARRIER MIZUKI NAMI!" I yelled then a third ands fourth splash. "HIIII COURT!"

Meet Court

name: Courtney Chiko  
Age:15  
Status:clarinet  
Other: Friend

After we got out of the pool we ate and went on the computer for a bit. Our first site DeviantART! WOOT! Me being Me and all got 17 messages HAH!

Katrina0099:Hey where are you!  
Sabaku-no-Kiri: I was band, Your up?  
Katrina0099: yeah hey can i call u?  
Sabaku-no-Kiri: Yeah but we need 2 leave 1:30

end of that chat and my phone rang, Misty being on a sugar high and all picked it up " HELLO MIZUKI NAMI" "MISTY GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE" i yelled "NOOOO" she yelled "MISTYYYY" "NEVAH" she yelled. I took it from her "Helloo?" "HEY KIRI-CHAN!" "YO ANSATSU!" "Hey when dop you go back to your school today?" she asked "uuuuh" "COME ON GUYS TIME TO GO!" Yelled misty's mom "now..." " Oh good" she said "whyyy?" i aske "no reeaaassssoooon... BYE" she hung up...

one we got there i noticed something "LOOK ITS A CRATER CCCHHHHAAAAARRRRLLLIIIEE" I yelled. "CRATER!" they yelled. We bolted from the car and ran to the crater, others soon followed. Inside were people, about 15, we all just kinda stood and looked at them. then i heard "KIRI HEY HEY HEY... wow thats a big crater" i looked right next to me and saw Ansatsu. "Ya know they looke like  
Naruto  
Sakura  
Ino  
Shikamaru  
Chouji  
Hinata  
Kiba  
Shino  
Lee  
Neji  
Tenten  
Kankurou  
Temari  
Gaara" she listed. then we looked at each other... Then my more comanding self took over. "WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GET THEM OUT! HELP THEM!" The band geeks rand down inside and got them up. I looked away and oddly saw Kabuto on a radio talking. Misty and Ansatsu saw it to. We creeped over to listen.

"Orochmaru-sama they are here."

"goooooood kabuto. now for operatttttion Kyuubi to begin"

"Yes Orochmaru-sama" he turned off the radio. "HEEEY Kabuto! how was lunch! Oh This is my friend Ansatsu." I said "Nice to meet you Ansatsu..." "yeah, Im playing Alto Saxophone. I can march dont worry." "good" Kabuto said.

We walked back and they all started to awake. "where am I, Dattebayo?" "Naruto shut up" Said the pink one as shew hit naruto on the head. "Owww sakura-chan don't do that" naruto whined "Yeah Sakura-_chan"_ I Said "Who are you?" she asked "Hikari Kiri, Section leader. But you can call me Kiri-Hime" "Mizuki-dono" "err Ansatsu...Sama?" "Where do you get off calling yourselves that?" asked Kyoro. "Shut up" we all said. "soooooooo what are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

"what the hell are YOU doing here" retorted a blonde, ino. "Well INO, WE are training" Ansatsu said. "Training?" Naruto said quickly "Can we train to?" "YOSH great Idea Naruto. Let us train with the firey power of youth!" Said lee. "ssssuuurrrrrrrrreeee... but do you have Instruments???" i said. "Instruments? why?" Sakura asked "MARCHING BAND!" i yelled "DUH!" they all looked like this 0.o except Kankurou he looked like this /-\./-\" (thats him w/ face paint... -/.\- ITS ITACHI!!) "Uhhh sorry but you need an instrument... We can help you decide what instrument you play!" I said excitedly. "LETS DO IT!" yelled naruto.

"You guys are blind and have already forgot why we are here" said another blonde, Temari. "We need to search and destroy all resistance they could be anywhere in a 10 km ratius" she said. "We travel to about 45 minutes away at 10-15 km max" i said. They all looked at me "Well LETS DO IT!" Lee and Naruto yelled. "TO THE INSRUMENT STORAGE ROOM!" Misty yelled.

INSTRUMENT STORAGE ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!! -

"Ok before we start we have to explain the system thing here ok..." I said they nodded. im gonna give you groups that we have organized ok" again they nodded. "First... Prep" Misty did motions in the back ground of her dying. "Jock" Misty pretended to gag. "Kid who sits around and does nothing" Misty did a balance thing with her hands. "Drama" GAG "Kid that likes clubs: example enviornmental club" misty smiled. "Choir" Misty gagged and fell to the floor. "Orchendorks in the dorkestra" misty did a small cheer " and lastly... Marching Band Geeks" Misty jumped in the air and did the moon walk and other random things. "MISTY!" She stopped "Were you doing that the whole time" She quickly shook her head. I glared at her then she nodded. "We'll test you all for an instrument and if you can't play... well send you to a club or something..."

"Ok first Naruto" He walked up. we gave him an alto sax and SQUEAK, no woodwinds for naruto. then a trumpet and he blasted it. "HERE! TAKE A DRUM!" he took the drum and we heard, 1 e and a 2 and 3 e and a 4 and "DONT YOU MOVE" misty shouted out of temptation. then we fitted chouji with a sousy (tuba) then Ino and Sakura were varsity cheerleaders. Then we realized that one they were with the right instrument they could just randomly play it perfectly... well not really but decently... as good as misty... no pun intended. (btw misty sux... sorry but ya do... unless its the waite/rossford/maumee/anthony wayne/ ect. band clarinets then she pwns them allllllllllllllllllll!) soon we had a list

Naruto: Tenor (drums)  
Sakura: Cheerleader  
Ino: Cheerleader  
Shikamaru: one of those guys with no shirt and chest painted who run down the track with a flag trying to get people pumped up! (ino made him)  
Chouji: sousaphone (tuba)  
Kiba:trumpet  
Shino: Environmental club (and for football the same as shikamaru)  
Hinata: strings, violin (Side cheerleader)  
Lee: head Snare  
Neji: FLUTE!!!  
TenTen: Tenor Sax!!!  
Gaara: trumpet too  
Kankurou: drama club (Lights who would trust him with makeup) (Also like shikamaru and shino)  
Temari: Clarinet

"OK TIME TO TRAIN!"

two weeks later after band camp. We are at fremont Ross statium. "Ok Kiba, gaara! You have to keep your bell up cuse theres a big wall ok... LISTEN TO YOUR SECTION LEADER!!!" i yelled as they walked into parade block. we did things different this year cause our band got biger by alot cause many ex- St. rose kids joined the band here AND the incoming freshmen had a large band as well. So we had to either make parade block longer or fatter. they chose longer so we had 4 to a row. Newbies in the middle and other (Better)people on the sides. Me amy Temari and Misty were all in a line. "Haha you guys are in the middle! that means you suck at marching" Mistty laughed and temari hit misty in the head.

"BAND ATTENTION"

"ONE"

Naruto started the drums, "MORTAL COMBAT!!!!" and we walked in with our PLUMES OF DOOOOOOOOOOOM! We sat down on our side of the bleachers and they walked in. "HAH! thre band is still small! and they have gay summer uniforms!!!" i yelled and schlueder glared at me. "ouch kiri you got burned" said Temari. "The only reason her did that is because hes gay" I murmmered. the game started but nobdy cared caus ewe were all eating candy then half time came! We get to go first because we own!

"Presenting the perrysburg Yellow jackets with their first song "Fighting Dreamers" We started in our Konoha Leaf form then formed the uchiha symbol then we made the izunaka tattoo thing going into a surprise form and song that the band directors didn't know about and DANCE!

'why are we doing this' i thought. and only a few selected instrumentalists (all section leaders and seinors) came forward to play... Crank That by Soulja Boy while the others did the dance. This was the Perrysburg marching band senior prank. Then a senior that wasn't in the band announced "WELCOME TO THE PERRYSBURG MARCHING BAND SENIOR PRANK BITCHES!" and we kept playing as the croud sang "SUPER MAN DAT OH!" Even our drum major was doing the dance! in the end we still pwnd the band, and the football team we beat them 21-14.

on the bus we were all laughing at th other band and stuff and singing Crank that to. It was schweet.


End file.
